indubhushan_dasfandomcom_ru-20200215-history
Holy cow
64 Deities Present in Cow thumb|326px|Surabhi http://cowinformation.blogspot.com/2017/10/ The various parts of the body of the cow in which the deities, the revered sages, the various elements, are believed to dwell are given as follows: 1) Two Horns of the Cow - The Creator 'Brahma' 2) The Head of the Cow - The Deity 'Indra' 3) Forehead of the Cow - The Deity 'Agni 4) Collar of the Cow - The Deity 'Yama' 5) Brain of the Cow - The Deity 'Moon' 6) Upper Jaw of the Cow - The Highest world Dyuloka 7) Lower Jaw of the Cow - The Earth 8 The Tongue - The Lightening 9) The Teeth - The Deity 'Marut' 10) The Throat - The 'Revatee' Constellation 11) The Shoulder - The 'Kritka' Constellation 12) Bones of the Shoulder - The Summer Season 13) All the Organs of the Cow - The Deity 'Vaayu' 14) The Heaven - The World to which cow, belongs 15) The BackBone - The Deity 'Rudra' 16) In the Chest - The Eagle 17) Is the Power & Strength Of the Cow - The Space 18) Hunch of the Cow - The Sage Vrihashpati 19) In the bones of the Chest - The Stanza by the name of Vrihatee 20) The Back - Angels & Fairies 21) Bones of the Ribs - The Hostesses of the Angels & Fairies. 22) The Shoulders - The Deity 'Varuna' and Friend 23) The Forelegs - The Sage 'Tvashta & the sage 'Aryama' 24) The Hindlegs - The Destroyer 'Lord Mahadeva' 25) The Backside of the Cow - The wife of the Deity 'Indra' 26) The Tail - The Deity 'Vaayu' 27) The Hairs of the Body - The Sage 'Pawamana' 28) The Buttock - The Caste 'Brahmin' & The caste 'Kshatriya' 29) Lies in the Thighs - The Strength of the Cow. 30) Bones of the Knees - The Deity Sun and the Creator 31) The Calf of the Cow - The Celestial Beings 'Gandharva' 32) In the Smaller Bones - The Celestial Beings 'Apsara' 33) Hooves of the Cow - The Mother of the Sun, God, 'Aditi' 34) In the Heart - The Mind 35) In the Liver of the Cow - The Intelligence 36) The Nerve By the Name Of 'Puritat' - The Religious Vow 'Vrata' 37) The Belly - The Hunger 38) In the Intestines - Goddess Sarswati 39) In the internal part of the intestines - The Mountains 40) In the Ovum - The sorrow (Manyu) 41) In the sense Organs - The Subjects & the People (Praja) 42) In the Ovary - The River 43) In the Breasts - The Deity 'Varuna' 44) In the cells of the Breasts which produce milk - The Thundering clouds 45) In the Skin - The 'All-Pervasive power' 46) In the hairs of the Body,Of the cow - The Various Medicines 47) The Anus - The heavenly & Celestial Beings 'Devagana' 48) In the Intestine - The Man 49) In the Stomach - The Celestial being 'Yaksha' 50) In the Kidney - The Anger 51) In the Blood - The Demon 'Rakshasha' 52) The Appearance of The Cow - The Constellation are 53) In the Stomach - The Other living beings 54) Is the Grossness - The sky 55) In the Bone-Marrow - The Death 56) Is Like Fire - The Posture while sitting 57) Is the Deity 'Ashwinee Kumar' - The posture while getting up 58) The Deity 'Indra' - The Posture while standing and facing East 59) The Lord of Death 'Yamaraja' - The Posture while standing and facing South 60) The Creator 'Brahma' - The Posture while standing and facing west 61) The Sun God - The Posture while standing & facing North 62) The Deity Moon - The Cow while Grazing 63) The Friend - The Cow while looking 64) Pure Joy - The Posture of the Cow while turning it back